Midnight Subway
by Katia11
Summary: Sonny can't sleep and takes a ride on the Subway. Little does she know, a certain jerkthrob is riding the same train. Channy ensues. Simple one shot. :


Inspired by Don't Stop Believing. And entirely impossible, but in my brain that makes it fun! =) Enjoy.

Don't own Sonny or Don't Stop Believing'.

Midnight Subway

Sonny couldn't sleep yet again. It was the fourth night in a row that she couldn't sleep. It was midnight, and she had been trying for over an hour and a half now. With a groan she rose from her bed and walked down the hallway and went down to the streets of L.A. If her mother found out she had been riding the subway around L.A. for the past four nights she would flip.

But for some reason it helped her think. The gentle humming of the motion of the train, and the periodic closing and opening of the doors. She ignored the people who stared at her, obviously confused why a girl of her age was out at this time of night alone. But tonight, there was hardly anyone but her on the train. As she took her favorite seat across from the closing doors she sighed. She knew that he was in her thoughts even when she closed her eyes. Like a permanent image behind her eyelids, his grin, his stupid blue eyes, his stupid lovability. But she had given up on him a long time ago because he was Chad, and she was, well she was Sonny.

She sighed, closing her eyes, trying her hardest to picture a beautiful waterfall in some unknown paradise. She had to shoo the image of a shirtless Chad beckoning her to come into the water out of her mind. Suddenly someone sat down next to her.

After a few moments the guy next to her coughed but she simply ignored it. When the guy coughed again she opened her eyes to find none other than Chad Dylan Cooper sitting next to her.

"Exactly what is miss good girl doing up at this time of night?" He whispered, obviously trying to avoid detection.

"I couldn't sleep and was trying to enjoy a bit of peace and quiet."

Chad merely laughed.

"Thinking about me?" He popped his collar as he so often did when he knew he was right. She merely glared at him.

"No, I just couldn't sleep," she lied.

"_Righhhhht_," he teased.

"I do not have time for this," she reprimanded loudly. By this time, all the people on the train were watching them closely.

"But you have time to ride around aimlessly for hours?"

"No, but.." she paused. "How did you know I ride around aimlessly?"

Chad's eyes widened, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Have you been following me?" Sonny asked.

"You shouldn't be riding around by yourself," he admitted quietly.

Sonny's jaw dropped.

"Somebody cares," she said with a wide grin.

"No, somebody just happened to be riding the same subway."

"That was a lame comeback Chad," she said triumphantly.

He smiled.

"Why do you want me to be following you around Munroe?"

"I never said I did."

"All the girls want me to follow them around," he said leaning back confidently.

Just then she noted how wonderfully close his body was to hers, an ecstatic thrill shot through her.

"Well this particular girl would rather see you get lost."

He chuckled.

"Whatever you say Munroe," he replied.

"Fine!" She snapped back.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

She crossed her arms in front of her furiously, _boys._ She closed her eyes once again trying her hardest to ignore that Chad had moved even closer to her and now his shoulder was rubbing against hers. A pleasant sensation shot through her body yet again. This time it was harder to ignore.

"Chad you are in my bubble."

He chuckled yet again.

"You like it," he said quietly as scooted towards her yet again so that his hip was against hers. She bit her lip to contain the smile threatening to give away the dizzy feeling that was starting to fill her head.

"You are impossible," she mumbled.

"Glad you've caught on Munroe."

"Arg! I'm moving!" She cried aggravated. She hated how he could push her buttons, yet she loved that he knew how. It made no sense at all. She rose from her seat, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down into the seat.

"Sonny, Sonny, such drama!"

She looked at him, and he was smirking smartly but his eyes were intense.

"I get sort of crabby when I don't get sleep."

"Like I couldn't figure that out for myself?"

She glared at him. But, she couldn't keep her mad face on for long. His eyes were just so beautiful. Just then she noticed that his hand was still resting on her wrist. The place where his skin was touching hers was so wonderfully warm and tingly.

"Chad, you are bipolar."

"Right back at you Munroe," he replied, but then winked at her. She noticed that the subway train was coasting past her stop. _Shoot._

"Chad! You made me miss my stop…." But she stopped because Chad's look had softened suddenly.

He was most definitely bipolar.

"Don't go," he softly whispered. Her heart fluttered nervously.

She couldn't believe that he had said it, and he looked flustered so apparently he hadn't meant to. But she had to admit, it was sweet.

"If you say so Chad," she teased.

A few awkward moments passed.

"Sonny," he finally broke the silence by whispering her name.

"Mmmhmm?" She asked, turning to let her eyes meet his cautiously.

"I….."

She flicked her eyes downward for just a moment and she noticed that his hand was edging towards hers, but she quickly directed her eyes back upwards so he wouldn't know that she had seen. Her heart was leaping for joy.

_Yes, please take my hand Chad. I would love it. Don't be scared…._ Her brain begged him.

Suddenly the subway stopped.

"Sorry, the train has come to its stop for the night," a voice said over the intercom.

She hadn't even noticed that all the people had got off, and they were back at Union Station where she had started.

"Oh," she whispered, letting the disappointment seep into her voice.

She turned back to face Chad, and gave him a small smile. His face was dangerously close to hers.

"Well, it looks like this is our sto_MMPH_!" She couldn't finish her sentence due to the fact that his lips were suddenly pressing against hers.

It was a gentle, soft kiss, almost like he had been planning it for a while. Suddenly, as soon as it had happened, he pulled away. Her lips were buzzing and the dizzy feeling in her head was strong that it completely disorienting her for a few moments. Sort of like she had taken too many turns on a merry go round.

She grinned at him and Chad grinned back, and it might have been a trick of the light, but Sonny could've sworn that his cheeks were tainted slightly pink.

"Excuse me, but you really must get off the subway now," the intercom said once again.

"Shall we?" Chad asked politely.

She simply nodded.

"Goodnight," she finally got herself to say something. And with a smile she turned to walk back home..

"You really shouldn't walk home by yourself," Chad said catching up to her quickly.

She smiled at him.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she whispered and then kissed his cheek gently. He smiled a ridiculous smile that on anyone else would have looked slightly demented. But on him, it was perfect.

And as he took her hand in his own she knew that she would be riding the subway train a lot more often.

-x-

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train, goin' anywhere._

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit,_

_He took the midnight train, goin' anywhere._

_Singer in a smoky room,_

_Smell of wine and cheap perfume, _

_For a smile they can share the night._

_It goes on and on……_

_Strangers, waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searchin' in the night,_

_Street light people livin' just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night._

"Don't Stop Believing" - Journey

-x-


End file.
